James and the Giant Peach
| runtime = 76 minutes | country = United Kingdom United States | language = English | budget = $38 million | gross = $28.9 million }} James and the Giant Peach is a 1996 British-American musical fantasy film directed by Henry Selick, based on the 1961 novel of the same name by Roald Dahl. It was produced by Tim Burton and Denise Di Novi, directed by Henry Selick, and starred Paul Terry as James. The film is a combination of live action and stop-motion animation. Co-stars Joanna Lumley and Miriam Margolyes played James's aunts in the live-action segments, and Simon Callow, Richard Dreyfuss, Susan Sarandon, Jane Leeves, and David Thewlis voiced his insect friends in the animation sequences. Plot James Henry Trotter is a young boy who lives with his parents by the sea in England. On James' birthday, they plan to go to New York City and visit the Empire State Building, the tallest building in the world. However, before that happens, his parents are killed by a ghostly rhinoceros from the sky and James finds himself living with his two neglectful and cruel aunts, Spiker and Sponge. He is forced to work all day and they threaten him with beatings to keep him in line and taunt him about the mysterious rhino and other hazards if he tries to leave. While rescuing a spider from being squashed by his aunts, James meets a mysterious man with a bag of magic green "crocodile tongues", which he gives to James to make his life better. The soldier warns him not to lose the "tongues" and disappears. When James is returning to the house, he trips and the "tongues" escape into the ground. This turns a peach on a withered old tree into a gigantic size. Spiker and Sponge sell tickets to view the giant peach. James crawls inside a large hole he inadvertently creates in the peach, and he finds and befriends a group of life-size anthropomorphic bugs (Mr. Grasshopper, Mr. Centipede, Earthworm, Miss Spider, Mrs. Ladybug, and Glowworm). As they hear the aunts search for James, Mr. Centipede cuts the stem connecting the giant peach to the tree and the peach rolls away to the Atlantic Ocean. Remembering his dream to visit New York City, James and the insects decide to go there with Mr. Centipede steering the peach. They use Miss Spider's silk to capture and tie a hundred seagulls to the peach stem, while battling against a giant robotic shark. Miss Spider reveals to James that she was the spider he saved from Spiker and Sponge. The next day, James and his friends find themselves in The Arctic; the Centipede has fallen asleep while keeping watch. After hearing Mr. Grasshoper wishing they had a compass, Mr. Centipede jumps off the peach into the icy water below and searches a sunken ship for a compass but is taken prisoner by skeletal pirates. James and Miss Spider rescue him and the journey continues. As they reach New York City, a storm appears, along with the ghostly rhino. James is frightened but challenges the rhino and gets his friends to safety before the rhino strikes the peach with lightning; James and the peach fall to the city below, landing on top of the Empire State Building. After he is rescued by police officers, firefighters, and the largest crane in New York City, Spiker and Sponge arrive and attempt to claim James and the peach. James reveals Spiker and Sponge's abusive behavior towards him to the crowd, who gasp in shock at the revelation. Spiker and Sponge become enraged by James' betrayal and attempt to kill him. The bugs arrive and tie up Spiker and Sponge with Miss Spider's silk and the two aunts are arrested. James introduces his friends to the New Yorkers and allows the children to eat up the peach. The peach pit is made into a house in Central Park, where James lives happily with the bugs, who form his new family and also take important jobs in the city. James celebrates his 9th birthday with his new family. In a post-credits scene, a new arcade game called "Spike the Aunts" is shown, featuring the rhino. Cast * Paul Terry as James Henry Trotter * Miriam Margolyes as aunt Sponge * Joanna Lumley as aunt Spiker * Pete Postlethwaite as Narrator/the Magic Man Voices * Simon Callow as Mr. Grasshopper * Richard Dreyfuss as Mr. Centipede * Jeff Bennett as Mr. Centipede (singing voice) * Jane Leeves as Mrs. Ladybug * Susan Sarandon as Miss Spider * David Thewlis as Earthworm * Miriam Margolyes as Glowworm Category:1996 films Category:1990s fantasy films Category:1990s musical comedy films Category:1996 animated films Category:English-language films Category:British films Category:British animated films Category:British fantasy films Category:British children's films Category:British musical comedy films Category:American films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American musical comedy films Category:Disney animated films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Films about orphans Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the 1950s Category:Films directed by Henry Selick Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Film scores by Randy Newman Category:Films using stop-motion animation Category:Films produced by Denise Di Novi Category:Stop-motion animated films Category:Films based on Roald Dahl works Category:1990s films Category:Fourth Wall Category:Rated PG movies Category:Films with a single song Category:American musical films Category:Tim Burton films Category:Disney films Category:Films based on children's books